Winter Coat
Half a year had passed since Nick and his dear rabbit had become an item, and late autumn had come to Grand Pangolin Arms. It was the first of those he would be spending with her after moving in to the apartment. The fox had already experienced the spring and summer together with her, and he couldn´t wait to spend the rest of the seasons there. Nick appreciated simple accommodations like that just as much as he did with any roof over his head. As long as his heroic girlfriend was there with her, he was satisfied. It wouldn´t be long until winter would be there too. At the streets of the downtown, it was already cold and the leaves had fallen off the trees already. No wonder Nick and Judy had to put their heaters up and change their blankets to much warmer ones. That didn´t stop them from having a great time in the apartment, though. It was a pleasant Sunday evening, as Nick and Judy sat there playing their favorite video game about a brave vixen mage, who searched for enchanted treasures. They loved to play it whenever they were in the mood for some action and adventure. “There! I did it! The final boss is toast”, Nick said cheerfully after completing the game and defeating a dark ferret knight who was the vixen´s archenemy. “Way to go, slick! You´re a better player than I am. Ah, can´t wait for the sequel to this, I´d love to see more of her adventures”, Judy smiled as Nick saved the game. “So would I. Although she´s an awesome video game heroine, I prefer real heroes….the greatest of which just sits here with me”, Nick looked at Judy, who blushed. “You´re the one to talk, my foxy hunk”, the rabbit said as she went to take a shower. After that, she put on her warm new nightgown. Judy had changed her traditional pink pajamas into that for the winter. Nick had already seen her wearing that and thought she looked lovely in it. The rabbit opened the fridge and brought some warm apple pie for supper. It was getting late, and both of ZPD´s hero cops had to wake up early, so they wouldn’t be awake for too long. The two had eaten dinner already, but had saved the dessert pie to be eaten later that night. Nick ate his slice of the pie with great appetite while having a cup of tea with it. Judy had baked the pie herself, and the fox loved anything the rabbit baked. Anything with blueberries was still his biggest favorite, with crepes following behind as a close second. “Seems like all the best bakers come from Bunnyburrow”, Nick thought. “Glad you like it, my sweetie”, Judy said as she sat next to her boyfriend on the sofa, putting on the TV. As usual, she nestled softly against his fur. Only this time, she noticed how it was different. Almost like he was fluffier and warmer than before. “So smooth and warm…” Judy loved its touch. She draped Nick´s tail around her like a muffle, feeling the warmth even more. Nick noticed that and smiled at her. “It happens to us foxes around this time of the year. We get our winter coat that keeps us warm during this season. “, he said. This was the first fall he experienced with her, so Judy hadn´t noticed that before. “Or maybe it´s just a combination of such a beautiful coat and such a warm heart like yours”, Judy giggled as she kept on holding his tail. The rabbit always loved how cuddly his boyfriend was. Feeling his warm and furry touch was like the touch of heaven to her. “Not that I´d feel any cold during the first winter I´m spending with my love”, Nick thought. He had known Judy for a year and a half, which had been the best time of his life. It had been a friendship that had stood out from the rest and transformed into something beautiful. Judy looked amorously at the fox, clearly feeling the same. “It´s going to be the warmest and coziest winter so far for me”, Nick placed his paw on Judy´s shoulder. “That reminds me, I do have a winter coat too myself”, she smiled. Judy sat into Nick´s lap and took off her shirt. The fox could see how her fur had also gotten warmer and fluffier, especially on the beautiful dewlap on her chest, which came along with her winter coat. It looked just as gorgeous to him as he had expected. She batted her eyelashes romantically at him as he stroked her fluffy dewlap softly. The doe always loved being caressed and held by the fox. “Well, good thing you won´t certainly feel cold in our little winter nest here”, Nick tickled her ear a bit too. “And I don´t have to eat too much for winter like some bears do in Tundratown”, Judy laughed. Many mammals of Zootopia had their own ways of coping with the upcoming winter cold. “Although I might do that myself if you bake too much for us”, Nick joked as he rubbed Judy´s tummy playfully. The rabbit and the fox got always along well in their home. It really showed how inseparable they were, and they shared the same bed every night. But Grand Pangolin Arms wasn´t the place they thought was the safest in the world. That honor belonged to being in each other´s arms, where they were currently embracing again. “The Ice Age could come again, and the cold wouldn´t bother me as long as I could be in your arms”, Judy sighed lovingly, with her heart beating tenderly. “You´re always welcome there. So small and beautiful, but also so strong and brave….” Nick thought as he kissed Judy on her cheek. The rabbit blushed beautifully as Nick smooshed her cheeks a bit after that. She loved it every time Nick did that affectionate little gesture on her. Never before meeting him had she expected a predator to have such a gentle touch. From her eyes, Nick could tell that she was feeling sleepy already. It was time. “Can I carry you to my winter den, sweetie?” Nick asked, ready to lift Judy in his arms. “Certainly, my tod”, Judy said as Nick carried her to bed. She waited there for a while as Nick too took a shower. After getting dry, he joined his girlfriend, who had put her nightgown back on. The fox put on the alarm on their clock as he laid down on the bed, taking Judy to his arms and wrapping the big blanket around them both. Judy loved it. Nick´s handsome, furry chest felt even softer than before with his winter fur, beating even the softest pillow in the world. She rested her head against it again. “Good night, handsome”, the rabbit gave a tiny peck on his muzzle. “Sleep tight, honey bunny”, Nick responded as he closed his eyes. Judy and Nick couldn´t wait for the future winter nights, just to feel the warmth and softness of each other´s new coats. Cuddling and sleeping with each other just started to seem better and better to them. The winter was coming, but it´s cold wouldn´t frighten these mammals. Category:Oneshots Category:My Favourite Bunkmate series Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Fanon Category:Stories